Skylark Hale
"The Dauntless are Brave and Strong;All of my family are Dauntless,except my little brother. He's divergent. I hate traitors,but for his sake,I became one.Why? I'm not afraid to die." -Skye Hale 'Skylark Hale '''or Skye is a member of the Dauntless faction along with most of her family. She is brave,strong and talented with weapons,though her preference is a bow and arrow. She appears in the Fanfiction We're On Each Other's Team. History Skye is the middle child, with an older sister named Skarlett and a younger brother named Skander . She is 19.Skorpio Her younger brother was often shunned by her family because he is very smart,caring,selfless and not very strong.She was always defending her brother, but she couldn't shield him from all the emotional scarring this caused. Her brother failed his aptitude test and was found to be Divergent.Skye killed the guard who attempted to take him to execution and rescues him. This grabs the attention of all factions. Especially Erudite.So, not only does her family hate her, there's a giant target on her and her brother's backs. Skye and Skander go into hiding and disappear for a long time. Skander is caught by a Candor, whom Skye mistakens for an ally of the Erudite and almost shoots an arrow through him but is really part of a rebel group. The Candor introduces himself as Ari. Skye and Skander are taken to an underground hideout and are given new clothes. Over a small dinner, Skye explains their situation to the rebel leader, who accepts them into their group. The leader explains that there is a small number of divergent in their group, but not enough that the Erudite would ask questions. He tells her that the rebels are planning to attack the Erudite in a few months and asks if she is willing to participate in the assault.Skye agrees, on the condition that Skander be given some protection. He promises Skander's safety and the conversation ends there. Skye finally has some peace and it's killing her; she's Dauntless for god's sake. She lives for thrills. She spends some time practising, but she still fears she may die of boredom.How would she last 3 months when she can barely last 3 weeks? As the impending attack draws near, however, Skye's adrenaline turns to anxiety. ''Would Skander be ok? Would they really protect him? She's worried. She didn't come all this way, put a price on ''her own head ''just to have him die.She confides in Ari, who is actually kind to her despite her almost killing him. They become friends, but Skye refuses to let them be anything more. When it's finally time, Skye's ready. She's been ready since Skander's aptitude test. The battle's bloody,brutal and a total ambush. The Erudite had no idea they were coming. Skye doesn't know who killed the Erudite leader, but the Erudite surrendered soon after.Society is put back into the control of Abnegation and Divergent are no longer considered a threat. As for Skye and Skander, they continued to live on the fringes of society. Skye eventually lets herself do something for herself and falls in love with Ari, Appearance Skye has long brown hair, is tall,pale skinned,Blue eyes and is very built. Name Meaning A common Eurasian and North African lark of farmland and open country, noted for its prolonged song during hovering flight. Facts * Skye is Dauntless * She is the middle child * She uses a bow and arrow * All of her family have been Dauntless for the last 20 years. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Dauntless Category:Rebel